


Marshmallow World

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Dean is going to prepare a feast but first, they have to dig out the driveway.





	Marshmallow World

“It’s a marshmallow world!” exclaims Jack when they step out of the bunker.

“Christmas song?” asks Sam.

“I think so,” says Dean. “Hey Stay Puff, let’s get the drive shoveled!”

A quick moving storm dumped six inches on Kansas overnight. The feast was tomorrow and everyone needed to be able to get to the bunker. So they were out on shovel duty.

After a couple of hours, they had the drive cleared out. Sam and Dean leaned on their shovels. Both were contemplating getting old and their backs hurt. Neither was willing to say anything out loud.

“Got a plan for the feast?”

“Yep, as long as you and Jack get the pies.”

“Yeah, we’ve got them ordered.”

“We need to clean the library and bathrooms today,” says Dean as they watch Jack make snow angels. Sam doesn’t respond to that. “Gotta admit the snow is pretty.”

“Yeah pretty and painful.”

“Tell me about it,” says Dean rubbing his back. Sam smiles and rubs his own back.

“Dude, we’re getting old.”

“Didn’t think that would happen.” They hear a car approaching and both boys turn. Their mom appears a few minutes later with Bobby beside her. They step aside and Jack stands up from his current snow angel.

“Hey guys, hope you don’t mind we’re early,” says Mary after rolling down her window.

“Nope don’t mind at all,” says Sam.

“It’s always good to see you,” says Dean. They step back and Mary eases up the driveway. The three guys follow the car back to the bunker.

“Brought some wine and beer,” Mary says as she gets out of the car. She opens the back door and hands Dean a box of beer. Sam gets a box of wine. Jack opens the door for them and they trudge inside with arms full.

Tonight, after the bathroom and library are cleaned and the food prepped, the five of them will sit around a spaghetti dinner and laugh. Later, Sam will go to sleep with a smile on his face from the company, from being wrapped up in his lover, and from having his mom in his life.

 


End file.
